Pokemon Mystery Fanasty V2
by Roanes Steel
Summary: A rewrite of my old story Pokemon Mystery Fantasy. After a day of extremely bad luck, Roy Farris found himself stumbling into a strange world that has been plunged into Chaos. Now he must gather a team that he can lead to save this new world he's stumbled into, and maybe make it out alive. Accepting OC's for the party, will include new Mega Evolves, and two custom Legendaries.
1. And so our story begins

**{Well as I promised myself before, now that I have beaten the Champion and caught the giant snake Godzilla monster, or Zygarde as it is more commonly known, I will now start the rewrite of Pokémon Mystery Fantasy. So, let's get this show on the road shall we?}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, if I did the legendries probably wouldn't be taller than ten feet, or giant Godzilla monsters, I'm looking at right now Zygarde.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Moves

"_Reading or Psychic Communication"_

**Important Stuff**** and "Legend Speak"**

***Scene Break or Character Change***

Roy was not having a good day, at all. First his alarm clock died causing him to be late for work and barely hang on to his job at the dojo, the reason being how long it would take to find another sensei for the students who wanted to learn to a weapon. Second when he left said barely hung onto job he found that his bike had been stolen by somebody and forced him to walk home. Finally, as if to stick the final nail in the coffin of his worst day ever, it was currently in the middle of a very freak storm that started about a week ago. Yeah, it's just one of those days.

He thought he was a nice person, he had red hair that he kept with a slightly long spike bang in front that he dyed silver with a headband over his forehead. He usually wore a dark grey hoodie with some standard blue jeans finished off with some white sneaker, though now the outfit was soaked clean through by the sudden downpour. He was a kind person, he helped at the soup kitchen from time to time and he loved Pokémon, having caught every single one that he could in the games and going to the events that didn't require leaving the U.S. _'What the hell did I do to deserve this bad luck?'_ He thought as he sprinted towards the relative safety of his shared house.

He arrived with a bang a few minutes later, throwing the door as he glared at the person reclined on the couch reading a book while wearing headphones. This person, a girl with a long blonde ponytail, was his roommate **Jean**. There were two main reasons for his glare as he stomped toward the woman though; the lesser reason was that she had a car. The main reason was the fact that he called her for ten minutes straight before he started to walk. Stopping in front of the woman he took off his headband and rung it over the woman's lap, soaking her pants with the amount of rain that he squeezed from the fabric.

"What the hell man! Why did you do that?" Jean yelled as she shot off the couch, pulling her headphones off her head as she glared at the man. "Why, in the fifteen layers of fuck, didn't you answer the phone?!" Roy all but growled at the woman as he fixed the harshest glare he could on the woman. The blonde seemed to just now notice that Roy was soaking wet as his question sunk into her mind. "Oh shit, it was raining wasn't it?" Roy just forced a smile as he answered, "No, I fell in the river on the way home, of course it's raining! Plus I had to walk home because some prick stole my bike!" The smile was gone as Roy yelled at nobody in particular while making his way towards the bathroom while he grumbled under his breath, missing the way Jean glanced out the window with a knowing look on her face.

***A few hours later, after a relaxing shower***

Roy stood dressed in his room, which was rather plain with the exception of the stacks of Pokémon guides on the desk next to the games themselves, in a loose Tee shirt that had a stylized Eevee on the front and some white sweatpants as he laid on his bed with his Pokémon X 3DS. He sighed as his team defeated the Champion without a problem, again before he saved and turned off the system and glanced out the window, noticing how the storm seemed to getting worse as the house shook from the wind. _'If this was the Pokémon world then it might be Tornadus or Thundarus acting up, unfortunately this is the real world. And in the real world there is no such thing as super powered animals that fight each other for no reason.'_ As Roy looked out the window he couldn't help but think to himself. _'I wish that the world was full of Pokémon. Now that would make life fun.'_

Sighing once again Roy got out of bed to head towards the kitchen for some cold pizza, not being in the mood to heat the stuff up in the Microwave. However as he was walking back to he heard the sound of something scratching at the glass door to the backyard. Upon looking he caught sight of a small white fox that was absolutely soaked by the downpour. Despite the fact that this was obviously a wild animal, Roy just couldn't live with himself if he left it out in the rain. However as he walked to the door the storm seemed to grow worse, as if anticipating something that was about to happen. Whatever it was that he might have needed to worry about was lost to Roy as he opened the door for the animal, only for it to bite his hand and pull him into the rain. As soon as he felt the drops hit his skin his vision was consumed by a flash of light and the telltale boom of thunder before he knew no more. Throughout this scene Jean watched with a smile, almost as if she had been expecting this to happen.

***Unknown Location, Unknown Time***

Roy groaned as he woke up after his run in with raw lightning. "Well, at least I can cross being a light bulb off my to-do list." As the pain finally began to numb enough for him to move, Roy sat up and opened his eyes and looked around, expecting to see a hospital room or something similar. Instead he found himself in a kind of old temple like building. Deciding that he had been unconscious for too long, Roy pushed himself to his feet to get a better look at his current location.

After no more than five minutes Roy had been able to draw three observations about the place. Number one, he was nowhere that he had ever been before; two, this place was hit by some serious disaster, though he didn't know what kind it was due to the varying damage to the place; third, whatever happened did not occur to long ago, not even a day if he was guessing correctly. All in all, Roy couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to this place. He also couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Still, despite his growing unease, Roy slowly made his way through the temple. _'I have to admit though; this place must have been gorgeous when it was intact.'_ He thought to himself as he made his way towards the center of the temple, where there was a surprisingly intact gazebo still standing. Yet the feeling only got stronger as he approached the gazebo, causing Roy to become tense and more than a little paranoid. He still managed to ignore the feeling though.

It wasn't until he reached the gazebo that whoever was watching him actually said something. "Who are you, and how did you get here?" Spinning in surprise, Roy came face to face with a person in a long brown cloak that made it difficult to tell the person's gender … except for the clearly female voice, but even then it was difficult.

"Sorry I didn't mean to intrude. My name's Roy Farris and I don't know how I got here to be honest." The woman seemed surprised at the answer as she seemed to inspect him, though it was hard to tell with her face hidden. After what felt like an hour of the unseen inspection the woman sighed as she muttered, "I guess you would work, I'll have to see how the first few days go. She had better have found a good one." Before Roy could say anything the woman clapped her hands and began to speak, being much more cheerful than before.

"Alright, where do I start? Okay so first things first, this world is inhabited by a race of human like beings that you would know as Pokémorphs." Roy dropped his jaw at that but was completely ignored as the woman carried on. "This world used to be a pleasant place until a strange creature began to attack. It seemed to be an exact copy of Arceus, who you should know is the god of all Pokémorphs, and began to cause untold Chaos. First it sealed away most of the **Circle of Legends** before it began to create feral animals that looked like any normal Pokémorph only as an animal. So now, as the world is engulfed in chaos, death, and destruction the remaining members of the Circle of Legends wait for a hero to save the world arrives and gathered the remnants of Arceus' power." Roy was struggling to wrap his head around what was being said but managed to interrupt the woman with a loud yell of, "Why do I have to know this!?"

That stopped whatever she was going to say cold, and he could imagine the woman blinking like an owl as she said, "What?" The red head sighed as he saw where this was heading as he answered the woman. "Why are you telling me this, it's not like I can do anything about it. I'm no hero, I was almost fired from the only steady job I've ever had. I think that I'm here by mistake." The woman began to shake her head as she spoke again. "But you, I was told to expect you. I mean, you had been marked and your old life has already been stopped. How can you say that, you accepted the contract from … DAMN IT!"

The woman began to rage as she reached some break in story. Roy quickly became lost in the woman's rant as she began to stomp around the room. He slowly turned toward the gazebo and crept inside the place now that the woman was busy with her thoughts … and it looked like she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. That was all the thought Roy put into his excuse as he began to look around.

With the yelling still echoing behind him, Roy started trying to make sense of everything he had heard through vocalization, basically talking to himself simply put. "Okay so I've been sent to some kind of Pokémon world, which is awesome, but I'm apparently dead, which is definitely not awesome. Anyway," pausing to climb over a fallen pillar Roy continued with his introspection. "I was apparently marked by something maybe that little fox from before and chosen to become a hero or something of the world, like in the mystery dungeon series." Stopping again as he neared the center he face palmed as he said one last thing with a sigh, "I'm talking to myself again. Damnit." Sighing once more as he ran over the details, in his head this time, one last time Roy couldn't find any way to make any more sense out of the situation. It was about that time that he noticed the sword sitting almost innocently on a pedestal in what seemed to be the center of the gazebo. Deciding to get a closer look since he could still hear the yelling from behind him, he made his way toward the strangely placed sword.

However as soon as he had a hand on the sword handle his head erupted into pain as he felt like something was ripping its way out of his skull. The last thing he heard was the woman's voice echo through his mind, only holding a more powerful tone to it. **"So you were the one."** After that Roy knew no more.

**{Ugh … Done and done. Freaking finally, I actually got around to doing this. Anyway, I have an offer for all you Pokémon Y players, and anyone with a fresh from the egg Froakie. I will do a return trade for Yveltal, meaning I will give my Xerneas for it and return it for the same creature. For the Froakie, I will trade a baby Fennekin or Chespin in return for keeping it. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	2. Killing is harder than it looks

**{Crap, I forgot to tell you guys this last time but no legendary Pokémon in the party, Sorry Lilly Fire, and I can't make a character if you don't tell me some of the finer details, which will be posted at the bottom of the Chapter. Sorry again to you two guests, but I can't use your OC's yet. You can feel free to post another review if you want. I hate turning people down, it pains my soul.}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; if I did it would probably have done a fantastic sawn dive into a trash bin.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Moves

"Reading or Psychic Communication"

**Important Stuff**** and "Legend Speak"**

***Scene Break or Character Change***

Roy groaned as regained consciousness, again, inside the temple after grabbing the sword. His grit his teeth as a spike of pin shot through his head, it was like someone stabbed a burning knife into his head. Still he tried to soldier through the pain, forcing his body not to collapse back to the floor as he pulled himself to his feet. Once he was back on his feet, Roy started to look for his host.

"**You must have a high pain tolerance if you're on your feet already."** Only for the familiar voice of the mystery woman to echo from behind him, forcing Roy to spin to face her in surprise before he had to catch himself as the world decided to do a few flips when he turned. As his vision started to settle Roy almost screamed at what he saw, floating in front of him in a laid back position was a humanized Mew that was smiling at him with a mix of mischief and happiness that everyone would picture on Mew's face if it existed in real life. That fact was what actually made Roy realize that he wasn't on earth anymore, it also made him think that maybe he should have paid attention to what the legendary had been saying before when it was explaining the world.

"**Wait, you weren't listening? What is wrong with you! That was important stuff I was telling you! And I am not an it, I am a girl I'll have you know."** Roy was caught between terrified at her anger and amused at how at home the childish pout looked on her face, so he settled for turning the conversation away from its current topic and onto something else, namely the sword in his hand.

"So what's the deal with this sword then? Is there a deeper meaning to it as well or is it just here?" Roy held up the still sheathed blade to draw the legendry's attention, which succeeded in calming her and making her go off into an explanation on the reasoning of the sword, and Roy listened this time now that the fear of the woman's godly power was imbedded into his mind.

"**That sword was made for you do to the information sent by our judge, who seemed to completely fail at their duty, and will change as you achieve certain things in the world. Speaking of which, your first task is to find the last remaining Church of Arceus and retrieve the vessel for the plates. If you can do this, then you will actually have a chance to return to your world."** Mew explained causing Roy to nod at the words as he drew the blade from its sheath in order to inspect it. However the last sentence caught him by surprise.

"Wait a second, back up a bit. What do you mean return to my world? Also, what if I fail?" Roy flinched at the sudden serious look on Mew's face as she spoke. "If you can gather all of Arceus' Plates and assist in the removal of the fake then you will be allowed to return home, if you fail then you will die. Those are your only options." The way she stated it with such absolute fact in her tone made Roy realize something, he had no other choice.

Roy cupped his chin after he realized this and began to think about his situation in an effort to make sense of it, an action that may start to become more common as he stays in Pokémon World. _'These Pokémon must be desperate if they need to bring in someone with almost no combat experience, but I can't leave until I do what she told me. Damn it, I really have no other options.'_

Scowling lightly to himself at the realization, Roy turned his attention back to Mew, who seemed to have fetched some clothes from somewhere in the time he was thinking. He raised an eyebrow at the woman who merely started to explain the clothes. "Due to your new species I took it upon myself to make you some clothes that will give you some defense that will be able to last through the many changes you will go through."

Roy nodded at the explanation before the actual words sunk into his brain, causing him to freak out and yell. "New Species!?" This was followed by him drawing the sword and using the blade as a mirror to take in his new looks. His hair style had stayed mostly the same except for the spike now being red while the rest was a dull silver color with two fox like ears on the top of his head. He also had a small tuft of bright silver fur around his neck and a tail that fit the look of a shiny version of one particular Pokémon. "Dear lord, I'm an Eevee." Roy then noticed that his current clothes were close to un-wearable and only luck was keeping them on at all. Chuckling sheepishly, Roy took the supplied outfit from Mew with a quiet 'thank you' before he went behind a pillar to change.

Roy emerged from behind the pillar straightening the gauntlets the outfit was supplied with. If someone were to look at him now instead of rags, Roy would now be dressed in a dark grey sweater with a smooth leather vest resting over his chest and a pair of silver metal shoulder guards along with metal gauntlets overs his hands and forearms. His legs were covered by a pair of grey pants with leather boots covering the lower halves and a belt that sported multiple pouches along the left side and the sword's sheath hung on the right.

However something about the outfit was … off to Roy as he moved his fingers in, what should have been heavy metal gauntlets but felt like gloves someone would wear on a cold day. He cast a questioning look at the legendary, who either read his mind or already know what he was going to ask as she started to explain.

"**That outfit was made especially with your current form in mind to allow you full access to your many forms. The same can be said of your weapon, right now it may be a sword but in another form it could be a dagger, a staff, or even a scythe. Simply put, these things were made specifically with your areas of expertise in mind. You have obviously noticed the quality and the weightlessness they have, am I right?"** The legendary finished with a triumphant look on her face, clearly pleased with her explanation as she looked over the new Eevee in front of her.

Roy, however, could only nod to Mew's words as he did one last run over his armor and weapon, this stuff was honestly the best he had ever seen, and it was light years away from anything he'd ever used before. That in mind he gave a serious look to the legendary in front of him as he said the one thing that the Pokémon had been waiting for. "What do I have to do first?"

***Abandoned Structure, Neutral Plains***

The ruined building was quiet as the sounds of the night filtered through the desolate structure, only a few rays of moonlight managing to make their way to the floor through the destroyed ceiling. However in a matter of seconds the room was brightened as a loud clap echoed through the air followed by a thud as the familiar form of Roy was deposited in the derelict building, shortly before he started dry heaving due to the nausea that often affects first time teleporters.

As soon as the new Eevee stopped trying to evacuate his non-existent stomach contents, he stood up and looked around the area to get a good grasp of his surroundings. Apparently Mew had sent him to a rundown church to start out. The area was filled with broken pews and shredded religious paintings of Arceus, those things along with the scattered skeletons already told Roy of what made this place this way.

The sound of skittering from behind him made Roy turn around while he reached for his sword, only to freeze when he saw what he was confronted with. A trio of Rattata slowly made their way out of the darkness, their eyes small and filled with hate as the snarled at him, their teeth showing the signs of gnawing on the skeletons around the building.

Roy gulped as he realized that he would have to kill the group of rats, which was just now sinking in as the reality he was in. Sure he may know how to kill with the weapons he trained with, but he had never done it to a live target. Hell he only ever used poisons on cockroaches, he captured other pests in humane traps to be released later.

Still as the first rat jumped at him with its fangs on a course towards his throat, Roy grit his teeth before drawing his blade in a wide arc that connected with the rat creature, separating its head from its body in a swift, painless slash. He shock slightly as the blood splattered against his face before he dodged the second rat before lashing his blade at the third, splitting the poor murderous rodent in half before the last Rattata sunk its fangs into his arm.

Roy bit back a curse as the mouse Pokémon's teeth dug into his arm before he whipped his arm away, sending the mouse flying before it hit a broken pillar with a sickening snap. That last sound was the final straw for Roy as he fell to his hands and knees and vomited, finally letting the deeds he had done sink in.

***Two hours later***

Roy walked out of the church panting from his recent activities, mainly burying the three Rattata he killed in an effort to try and right the wrong he feels he did. Still, instead of heading towards the cave Mew told him to head to he instead stopped as a scream tore its way through the air. Reacting on instinct, Roy rushed towards the tree line in an effort to find out what was happening, only to find a girl being chased by a pair of Cubone Pokémorphs, if the helmets the two were wearing meant anything.

As soon as one of the Cubones managed to land a hit on the girl and sent her to the ground, which was the point where Roy saw red and rushed forward and plunged his sword into the Cubone's chest. As he ignored the blood and the sick feeling in his gut, Roy follow through by kicking the corpse off his sword and into the charging survivor before imbedding the blade into his skull of the last Cubone, effectively killing him.

As his short bout of rage subsided, Roy started breathing heavy as he felt the familiar sickness of murder weigh upon his mind. How instead of wallowing in it he shook his head and started to use his limited first aid training to look over the girl's injuries.

The girl was a Braixen Pokémorph who looked to be in her later teens. She wore some samurai esque armor over a dark red leather leotard, both of which sported various marks from combat despite the girls lack in muscle tone. Sighing at the fact that he was especially treating a kid for injuries meant to kill her, Roy set to work bringing the girl to the church in order to get some supplies and keep himself and his charge in relative safety.

***Half an Hour Later***

Roy was sitting by a hastily made campfire after bandaging up the Braixen with some of the cleaner taters of one of the shredded tapestries, not really caring that they were essentially religious artifacts as he was suffering from some serious mental conflict while also trying to keep this random girl as healthy as possible. Honestly, he would be surprised if he was still sane after this quest.

Still, as he stared into the flickering flames he noticed the girl coming to with a groan of pain. Tearing his attention away from the fire, Roy watched the girl sit up and look around before stopping her gaze on him. He notice the girl's eyes widen in fear before she winced in pain, which made him smile as he spoke to her.

"Well, at least now I know you're alive." He said with a smile as the girl looked on nervously before responding.

"Oh yea, how?" He only grinned a little wider before answering. "The dead can't feel pain."

That was as far as the conversation got before a loud voice echoed from beyond the broken walls. "Find that damn fox! We can't let any of that clan leave this forest alive!"

Roy grabbed his sword as the sound of footsteps grew nearer, along with the scared whimpers of the Braixen he was currently watching over. Whoever this person was, he had obviously done something that scared the living hell out of the girl. And he would bet money on the fact that he had sent those two Cubones after her. Kicking some dirt onto the fire to put it out, Roy turned his attention towards the girl.

"I want you to get ready to move, I'm going to go check this out." The girl whimpered before nodding as she shakily got up while he moved stealthily towards the broken door. Once he had made it to the broken frame, Roy carefully leaned around the edge to see what was up, only to hide almost immediately as a group of Cubone led by a Marowak with a bone ax came into the small clearing that held the church. Biting back a curse, the former human made his way towards the back of the church where his impromptu companion was hiding.

"We have to go, now!" Roy ordered quietly as he began to look for a way out of the church that wasn't the front before settling on a door that must have led to the priest's quarters back when the church was still in service. Deciding that it was better than nothing, Roy quickly began to guide the frightened girl to the door, managing to get through it just before the Cubones made their way into the church.

The door turned out to be both a blessing and a curse however, as it did lead to the priest's quarters, but the problem was that they were underground. Ignoring the slowly building fear of the situation, Roy led the way down into the labyrinthine cellar as began to look for any sign that might point to a way out, and the only thing that looked anything like that was a hole in the wall caused by something busting through it at the end of the hall.

His debate over whether or not it was a good idea to head into the hole was taken from him when the group that was hunting his charge found the door leading into the cellar was locked, which would have set alarm bells of for anyone with half a brain. Growling softly Roy grabbed the girls hand and took off towards the hole, hoping that whatever made it was not worse than the people chasing him.

The sound of splintering wood was heard just after Roy managed to drag the girl into the hole and hide in a small alcove. The sound of sobbing next to she made him cringe before he gently covered the girl's mouth, whisper softly to her about how they needed to be quiet. _'I'm really not making a good first impression,'_ he thought as he listened to the sound of footsteps getting closer, just before small swarm of Rattata tore past them and out into the cellar, clearly draw by the noise the group had made.

Taking a chance, Roy once again grabbed the woman's hand before running down the tunnel as he ignored the sounds of the Rattata trying to fight with the Marowak and his group. He could only keep running as the sounds of blunt weapons snapping bones engraved themselves into his mind. He kept running top speed through the cave for a solid five minutes before finally slowing when he reached an entrance, letting the setting moonlight calm him down as he sat on a low stone while his companion collapsed to her knees and started to sob. He grimaced again as he realized that he must have scared the girl at least as much as she already was.

Sighing quietly to himself he reached into one of his pouches and pulled out an Oran Berry Mew had given him before holding it out to the girl. "Here, and for what it's worth I'm sorry." The girl sniffled slightly as she eyed the berry before the growling of her stomach and the familiar color of the berry made her snatch it from his hand before chowing down. Roy quickly pulled out the map Mew had given him, which she had made into some kind of magic tracking system before face palm as he realized that he had put himself right at the entrance of the cave he was looking for. That meant that he had essentially placed himself at the start from at least halfway through his current objective.

As Roy got up and began to make his way back into the cave, he caught the whispered 'Thank you' from the girl. Giving her a small smile Roy stopped in order to tell the girl something. "You might want to go home; I have some dangerous stuff to do in this cave."

Before he could start walking again, the girl quietly said something that stopped him in his tracks. "I can't go home; the Marowak led his tribe in the destruction of mine."

Roy stared into the semi darkness of the cave before the girl spoke again, "My name is Kazue, and thank you for helping me escape them." He heard the girl, Kazue, start walking away but he called back to her.

"If you want, you can stick around. I might need someone who knows the lay of the land." _'Especially since Mew's map only covers the area around the church.' _Roy finished to himself as he heard Kazue stop walking.

"Really? You … don't mind?" She said, just barely loud enough for him to catch. Roy allowed a smile to cross his face even though the girl couldn't see it. "Sure, the more the merrier!" He started walking again, his smile brightening as he heard the footsteps of Kazue catching up to him.

**{Done and done I FINALLY finished this chapter. I hope those of you reading enjoy it. Also, special thanks to Boomer101 for the character Kazue the Braixen. The character has been introduced as I said. Now then to the rest of you. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


	3. Ways to Ease the Guilt and One Giant Rat

**{No character introduced in this chapter, but two will be added next chapter. Also there is a boss fight this chapter.}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon; if I did it would probably have done a fantastic swan dive into a trash bin.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Moves

"Reading or Psychic Communication"

**Important Stuff**** and "Legend Speak"**

***Scene Break or Character Change***

Roy led the way into the tunnel with Kazue close behind him, more or less defenseless due to her lack of weapon. She had told him that she knew a little bit of fire magic, but he was more than a little suspicious of that. He just kept his guard up, determined to keep the girl safe from the Rattata or whatever else was in the cave.

Shortly after they reached the area of the cave that pointed them back to the church, Roy saw a mostly eaten skeleton of … some unfortunate soul that had tried to explore the cave. The quiet gasp from behind him let Roy know that Kazue saw it as well. However the silver lining of this situation was that the weapon the skeleton had used was still in relatively nice shape.

The weapon was a katana, but it seemed to have been altered a little. Instead of the slim blade Roy normally associated with that particular type of sword, the blade had a much larger flat side that sharpened to a razor edge. The tip of the sword was flat, showing that the blade was made for cutting and almost completely useless for stabbing.

Giving a quick prayer to the fallen person, Roy reached for the sword in the skeleton's hand before removing it, allowing the bones to fall to the ground as he tested the weight of the sword. It was a bit heavier on the down swing, but the sharpness of the blade easily makes up for it.

Smiling in satisfaction, Roy handed the katana handle first to Kazue, who only blinked in confusion as she stared at the weapon's handle. "Just in case." Roy said as he waved the handle a bit before the Braixen took the weapon with a shy nod. He may not want to put the girl in this situation, but giving her the tools to protect herself made him feel better.

After the slight distraction was finished, Roy started to lead the way into the darkness of the cave once more. It wasn't long before the sound of scratching racing towards them began to reach the duo's ears. Reacting quickly Roy grabbed Kazue and pulled them into a shadowed section of the wall just before a group of Rattata raced down the hallway. The duo waited for a few minutes before they emerged from their hiding spot with Roy doing a quick check before continuing on down the hall.

Unfortunately as soon as they turned a corner they came face to face with another group of Rattata mid feast. The 'meal' they were having was a Cubone from earlier, letting Roy think that maybe the entire group was taken down before he shook his head. There was optimism and then there was wishful thinking, this was clearly just one of the group that got left behind before he was dragged away to be rat food. However the quiet whimper of fear from Kazue brought the swarm of Rattata's attention to them, causing the rats to abandon their current meal in favor of something a bit more fresh, them.

Roy reacted to the threat by rushing forward and catching the closest rat with his blade, splitting the critter's body in half before he continued on to the next and severing its head. He grit his teeth as the sick feeling came back, but he was more worried about the sense of power he felt from farther in the cave as he lashed out and caught another Rattata across the chest.

'_I really hope I don't hate myself before this journey is over'_ the ex-human thought as he caught a rat mid-jump before using it as a club on another. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kazue dealing with a small group of her own, showing that she at least knew the basics of how to use a weapon. A sharp scratch on his leg drew his attention back to the fight as he kicked he rat that hit him into the wall, forcing the sick feeling off his mind as he heard the snap of the creature's spine breaking on impact.

After one last swing with the Rattata in his free hand, Roy squeezed its neck until he heard a snap before dropping it. Looking over the corpses he had made, Roy dropped to his knees and proceeds to vomit as the strain on his mind reached its breaking point. No matter how much he tried to think otherwise, the act of killing was still horrifying to him.

He was snapped out of his self-loathing when he felt someone lightly patting his back, and after looking over his shoulder he saw that it was Kazue smiling at him as she kneeled near him. "It's okay you know." The Braixen said as Roy wiped his mouth before giving the girl a raised eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "My dad would always tell me after a battle he would give himself a few minutes to cry for his enemies, he said it was proof he wasn't a monster. If you think about it like that, then it might get easier."

Roy laughed slightly as he pushed himself off the ground, the girl had a point. 'As long as I don't enjoy killing, then I guess I'm still sane.' He smiled at Kazue before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, you really have a way with words, you know that?" The girl shyly nodded before Roy let go of her shoulder and headed towards the path the Rattata had come from.

"Alright, now my little pity party is done, let's wrap this thing up." With that the Human turned Eevee set himself down the cavern hallway, a smiling Braixen following closely behind him. Neither of them noticed the smiling figure of Mew floating just a short distance away, glad that her faith in the man had not been for nothing.

After the drama had finished, the duo moved towards the center of the cavern, where Roy's objective was said to be. When they arrived they saw something made the retrieval of the mystery object infinitely harder. Lying in the center of the depression in the cavern, inside the circle of light from the hole in the ceiling that was supposed to have marked the location of the oh-so-important artifact, was a giant Raticate.

However besides it large size marking it as strange, the oversized rat also seemed to have been mutated. This assumption was due to the multitude of spikes that had ripped its way from the vermin's back and tail, along with the large serrated talons the beast sported on each toe.

"That is some BULL-SHIT!" Roy said quietly as he watched the beast gnaw on the remains of some poor soul, more than likely someone drawn by the rumors of great treasure lying in the cave. After all, if there was anything that drew more people to their deaths than natural causes, it was greed.

Glancing toward Kazue, Roy saw that the girl was clearly shocked by the sight. He didn't blame her, the life-time of video games prepared him a little for this but she was part of a wandering clan of Pokémorphs, he was more than a little sure that she had never seen like this in her life. Shaking away those thoughts, Roy reached into a belt pouch he called the '**Key Items Pouch**'. The name was unoriginal as all hell but according to Mew each pouch was designed to hold a large amount of a certain type of object. This particular one was made for anything that could be important to his quest, hence the name.

Anyway, fished around in the Key Item Pouch before he found what he was looking for. Pulling out the item he was looking for, a drawing of the artifact. Unfolding the drawing, Roy began to study it to see if he could find what he was looking for. The drawing of the item showed that it was a golden bracelet with nine spikes with two indents for something to be put them in, making eighteen little indents in all.

Roy stared at the Raticate with a wildly twitching eyebrow. The item he was looking for was right where he didn't want it, around the base of its tail. "I mean it; this is BULL-FUCKING-SHIT!" Roy yelled into the air before Kazue pulled him into the shadows as the Raticate looked towards them. Kazue leveled a glare at the angered Eevee before she began to whisper yell at him.

"Are you crazy that thing would kill us, you know that right? Let's just get your thing and leave." Roy's eye twitched before he responded. "That's why I'm pissed; the thing I was looking for is around that things tail!"

The conversation suddenly halted when a blast of putrid air rushed towards the two, causing the both to turn and see that despite their attempt at quiet conversation the monster rat had indeed heard them. Roy glanced up to see the large clawed paw of the beast was about to descend on them, and judging by the grooves it had carved into the landing showed that running down the tunnel would only get them killed. As soon as the paw began its decent, Roy had lifted Kazue into his arms and shot off toward the paw.

Roy felt the wind split behind him as he barely got the two out of the almost certain kill strike of the beast. He never knew that one could love a dome shaped room so much as he spun around to watch the rat rip its claw out of the rock. He hastily put the Braixen down before he drew his sword, glancing towards the now ruined tunnel entrance with a grimace. The deformed Raticate crawled out of the hole and faced the duo before it roared, signaling the start of the first challenge.

***Challenge for the Artifact, Shadow Mutant Raticate***

***Play Music, Epic battle music - Valor***

Roy started off the battle by rushing the rat with a stab, drawing the beasts attention as he suck his sword into the monsters paw before spinning to land a deep gash on its other wrist. He then proceeded to run in between its back legs as it tried to slam him into the floor with its front paws, only to cave in the floor and slip down into the hole with its stomach facing the sky. Roy wasted no time I n running at the edge of the hole before jumping at the rat, eager to take advantage of the opening provided.

Just before he landed the rat's tail lashed out at him, only to be hit by a storm of Embers from Kazue, who was holding a large piece of crystal the rat had knocked loose. Roy gave the girl a thankful nod as he landed on the monster's stomach before he began to stab into it as many times as he could, clutching onto the creature's fur as it thrashed around from the pain.

After a solid three minutes of relentless stabbing, Roy had made a dark red blotch appear on the Raticate's stomach before he was thrown into the air by a surprise buck from the beast. As soon as he was caught in the air the Rat lunged up from the ground, its sharp claws leading the way towards the Eevee. Just before the claw hit, a large beam of Psychic energy slammed into the side of the monster's head and knocked the attack wide.

Roy saw from his still increasing altitude that Kazue had been the one to fire off the Psybeam at the rat, unfortunately the monster had recover just as she fell to her knees from the sudden burst of power. However as gravity started to kick in, Roy gripped his sword in both hands as he held it above his head while the Raticate reeled its paw back in an attempt to eviscerate the girl. Thinking quickly, Roy did the only thing he could think of to save the girl, get the monster's attention on him.

"Oi fluffy, up here!" The shout worked as the beast paused its attack and looked up, just in time to see Roy's blade before it dug into its skull, a fountain of dark red exploding onto the Eevee as he began to hack his way it the beast's brain case. The monster's struggles grew steadily weaker before it collapsed to the floor with one last pained squeak.

*End Music*

Roy panted as he pulled his sword out of the things head and walked onto the top of it. He gave the stunned Braixen a smile as he held up his sword before calling out happily. "We win!" He then lowered his arms before looking himself over and calling out again. "And I need a bath!"

Kazue chuckled at the Eevee's newfound cheer, preferring this much more than the nearly silent warrior she had first made him out to be.

**{Done and done, again! Don't get used to this kind of speed; I was just in the middle of playing Soul Silver when my muse gave me a kick in the pants. However I have five OCs so far, leaving me with six more openings left. Apparently, I do in fact need sleep, so with that I say good bye. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
